herebemonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Bullrushes
|image= |category= Collecting |subcategory= Flowers |getItem= Collect |growthTime= |craftIn= |usedFor= |energy= |sellPrice= 1 |locationImage= }} is a type of collecting flowers item. Locations This item can be foraged from the following areas: ;Africa *Gulf of Sidra, Libya - 10 ;Asia *Bosten Lake, China - 64 *Chaohu Lake, China - 9 *Dagze Lake, China - 7 *Fengdu, China - 35 *Jinsha River, China - 14 *Nujiang River, China - 49 *Nanda Devi, India - 14 *Sambhar Lake, India - 28 *Silakhor Plain, Iran - 25 *Koga Village, Japan - 32 *Lake Inder, Kazakhstan - 69 *Saryarka, Kazakhstan - 77 *Tamgaly Gorge, Kazakhstan - 14 *Ukok Plateau, Kazakhstan *Don River, Russia - 21 *Kazanka Confluence, Russia - 12 *Lake Baikal, Russia - 12 *Lake Beloye, Russia *Okhota River, Russia - 27 *Strelka, Russia - 50 *Zeya River, Russia - 42 *Ganghwa Dolmen, South Korea - 4 *Sarygamysh Lake, Turkmenistan - 69 *Aral Sea, Uzbekistan - 64 *Tudakul Lake, Uzbekistan ;Europe *Lake Neusiedl, Austria - 73 *Braslau Lakes, Belarus *Lake Chervonoye, Belarus *Kneiff, Belgium - 11 *Central Balkan Mountains, Bulgaria - 5 *Sumava - Czech Republic - 6 *Langelinie, Denmark - 44 *Kaldoaivi, Finland - 27 *Calais Shore, France - 27 *Cap de Nice, France - 42 *Lake Leman, France *Laval-Dieu, France *Les Combes, France - 11 *Vilaine, France - 61 *Vix, France - 3 *Bavarian Forests, Germany - 31 *Brocken, Germany - 5 *Mulde, Germany - 61 *Aggtelek, Hungary - 5 *Lake Balaton, Hungary *Florence, Italy - 5 *Lake Galve, Lithuania - 65 *Hoogeloon, Netherlands - 6 *Lake Yssel, Netherlands *Bymarka, Norway - 29 *Vistula, Poland - 67 *Warta, Poland - 66* *Dunai River, Romania - 61 *Lake Baikal, Russia - 12 ;Europe cont'd *Lake Greifen, Switzerland - 67 *Nemrut Golu, Turkey - 22 *Payas, Turkey - 42 *Porsuk Beraji, Turkey - 21 *Smotrych River, Ukraine - 62 *Sofiyivka Park, Ukraine - 8 *Giant's Causeway, United Kingdom - 27 *Nottingham, United Kingdom - 12 *Oban, United Kingdom - 8 *Pass of Llanberis, United Kingdom - 35 *The Cotswolds, United Kingdom - 8 *Yorkshire Dales, United Kingdom - 35 ;North America *Cheltenham Badlands, Canada - 1 *Cold Lake, Canada - 53 *Deninu Kue, Canada - 17 *Great Bear Lake, Canada - 53 *Mt. Sandberg, Canada - 7 *Opasquia, Canada - 72 *Pelly Crossing, Canada - 5 *Reindeer Lake, Canada - 74* *Schefferville, Canada - 6 *Sioux Lookout, Canada - 5 *Torngat Mountains, Canada - 58 *Tuktoyaktuk Pingos, Canada - 54 *Ukkusiksalik, Canada - 53 *Nuuk, Greenland - 19 *Alligator Bend, United States - 33 *Bellhammon Tract, United States - 35 *Cascade Springs, United States - 44 *Clear Creek, United States - 53 *Cypress Creek, United States - 44 *Deepwater Creek Bay, United States - 28 *Gates of the Arctic, (Alaska) United States - 52 *Great Salt Lake, United States - 52 *Kodiak Island, (Alaska) United States - 41 *Nankoweap Rapid, United States - 6 *Niagra Falls, United States - 8 *Omak Lake, United States - 5 *Pelican Bay, United States - 8 *Spirit Lake, United States - 53 Uses This item can be placed on your Homestead as decoration. Quests This item is not needed in any quests. Category:Collecting Category:Flowers Category:Almanac